


Twisted fate

by AlexaWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaWinchester/pseuds/AlexaWinchester
Summary: The reader comes to surprise her best friend and meets two brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It's been two days since you last heard from Lindsey. You were worried as both of you text each other constantly - even though she went away to work in a different state. A thought of visiting her crosses your mind, but you brush it off. You take a shower and prepare to go to sleep. As you're about to turn the lights off, you think about it again. _Enough I'll go pay her a visit, she must be busy..._

  
The road trip wasn't that bad and you quite like driving - you can blast music on full volume and sing along without being judged. The past few weeks you've been enjoying Nirvana and some Alice in Chains but after this road trip you know you won't listen to them for a while - the trip took you 5 hours anyways.

  
You pull into Lindsey's driveway as Alice in Chains Rooster is playing. You notice that the lights are on. _Oh great, so she HAS been ignoring me._ You turn off the engine and pretty much sprint to the door to ring the door bell. Seriously Lindsey?! You start ringing the door bell angrily and try to open the door - it's unlocked. _Okay, Lindsey is always that absent-minded, no big deal. She's probably still sleeping anyways._

  
Once you open the door carefully, you notice that the place is a mess - there's stuff all over the place, as if Lindsey had a wild party yesterday. Wow, not even an invite! You grab a half empty bottle of whiskey and head upstairs. The stairs are all dirty and you can smell something that you're pretty sure you don't want to see. _Ugh, this place is disgusting._

  
You knock and try to open the first door to your left - nothing, just the bathroom. Try next door - empty again, just a bedroom. Third door is opened just a little, and you decide that you'll spook Lindsey just a little bit. After all, you came all this way to find out she had a secret party.

  
Carefully opening the door, you prepare your best scary face. 

  
Then you see it.

  
Your best friend in a pool of blood. 

  
Shock hasn't quite kicked in yet, and you laugh - it's just another prank of Lindsey's. You come closer and your heart starts beating faster- _wait, wait, wait. What. The. Hell. WHATTHEHELL??_

  
 _Shit. SHIT. SHIT._ You're shaking and look around the room unsure what to do. Panicking you start screaming and trying to find your phone to call 911. You start noticing all the gruesome details. The amount of blood. The weird wounds. The smell. 

  
Suddenly feeling really sick you run to the bathroom and almost make it.

  
'Hello? Anyone home', you hear someone downstairs. 'It's the FBI, we're here to check on you.' You hear some whispering and guns click, so you cover your mouth and hide in the shower, pulling the curtain to close it. You realize there's at least two of them.

  
'Alright, we're coming upstairs. Anyone home?' Damn it. _What did you get yourself into?!_

  
Of course, they try the bathroom first; it's the first door you see when you come upstairs.   
You're so focused on breathing quietly that you feel like you'll pass out...  
You hear footsteps coming your way and you know they'll find you in seconds. Your panic turns into survival instinct. _Just give yourself up, nothing's gonna happen.. did I hear them say FBI? Wait, no. Or maybe? I don't know. Fuck Lindsey's dead. Murdered._

  
'Sam, come here for just a sec', you hear someone say really close to you. You can see the shadows behind the curtain... and they open the shower curtain. You scream as you see guns pointed to you and two strange men in suits. The world feels like slipping from underneath you and....

  
You passed out apparently. The strange men are not that strange. They're apparently FBI. You feel a bit better, safer with them. You're in shock. They try asking you some questions but you can't answer, your mind is blank. 

  
You suddenly snap out of it when you see a green-eyed gaze right in front of you.

  
'Hello, Earth to stranger. I was asking you where you live?'

  
'Y..Yeah... Umm, I live 5 hours away. Came here to surprise... m..my best friend. Upstairs.' You feel tears streaming down your face. _She's dead. She's gone_.

  
'Hey, hey look at me, alright?', the green eyed man says, 'you'll be okay, I promise. I'm sorry to hear about your friend, it's awful to go through losing a friend like that. We're here to protect you, okay? Now let's get out of here before the real cops show up.'

  
 _What the fuck. The real cops?!_ You're freaking out, and the men see it.

  
The tall one tries to calm you down, 'Hey, we're not here to hurt you, I swear... We're hunters, we hunt supernatural things, your friend was killed by a werewolf, now we have to get out of here, quick.'

  
_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!!_

  
'Yeah right, and I'm a flying saucer. You two can go fuck yourselves, I'm calling the cops.' You feel better this moment, as you try to carefully pull out your phone and dial 911. 

  
'Please, listen to us, you're in danger too, Lindsey was involved in some bad shit, and you're probably next.' The green-eyed gaze appears in front of you again.

  
_Fuck it. What else can I do? I mean the wounds... the scratches around the room. I don't know. I don't know. But they're not police. Yeah, like these 'supernatural' things exist. What do I do, what do I do...Though that green eyed dude is something.._

  
Slightly panicked, you agree to go with them. You leave your car behind, hoping the cops won't think you're the killer. Though the men tell you they'll take care of it.

  
'So, where are we going?', you break the tense silence when you're all out of the house.

'To a bunker. It's safe, it's warded against all supernatural creatures. You'll be safe there, while we find and kill the werewolves.' The tall one says. His voice is calm and he sounds sure of himself.

  
'Yeah right, what are you? Some apocalyptic nutcases?' You stop walking, thinking that maybe you can make it to your car.

'Hey, we've gotta go, this is not a joke.' The other one says. Now you notice, that he's really something! He looks strong and sure of himself, his green gaze is filled with worry, yet feels reassuring.

  
'Umm... okay, okay. I just hope you're not going to murder me or something.' You think to yourself, _well, maybe this is it. If I am going to get murdered I agreed to it. Not like I can live a happy life having seen what happened to Lindsey..._

  
The tall one sighs. 'No, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to protect you, now let's go, please?'

  
The three of you continue walking to the car. 

  
'So, umm - I - my name is Y/N and who are you guys?' You break the tense silence.

  
'We're brothers, we hunt supernatural things. My name is Sam, this is Dean.' The tall one says, reassuring you.

  
'Cool, nice to meet you, I guess. So this is what you do for a living? Kind of a twisted thing to do isn't it?' 

  
'Yeah well, not like there's many of us doing that. Someone has to do it.' Dean says. 'You're welcome to join, you look like you could fight someone off. Well, with the attitude at least.' he laughs.

  
'Dean. Stop it', Sam elbows him. 'Can't you be nice for once?'

  
'Okay, okay. Sorry, my bad. Baby's just around the corner.'

  
_Baby? Is that a name for his girlfriend or something?_

  
Dean walks in front of you to unlock the car and now you see it. Baby - Dean's car, a vintage black Impala.

  
You get in the car and the whole ride you just stare out the window. The brothers talk about something, but you're really not concerned about that. You feel an emptiness inside of you. 

  
_She's really gone._

  
_Supernatural things are real?!_


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers and you arrive at the bunker. It's such a weird place, sort of like an underground palace - there's lots of books, a lot of rooms leading to God knows where.   
Sam and Dean lead you to one of the rooms to get you settled. 

  
'Do you need anything? Like food or clothes?' Sam asks.

  
'Well, if I am in danger as you say I am, then I guess I'll need both. I don't know how long I'll be staying here' You answer awkwardly looking at the floor.

  
Sam leaves to do the shopping with Dean 'guarding' you in the bunker.  
You're trying to nap when you hear footsteps near your door. You get up to open the door to see Dean there.

  
'I, uh, sorry, I just wanted to see how you were. You doing okay, princess?' Dean asks, his gaze filled with worry again.

  
'I mean I'm not okay. Not at all, but I guess I will be someday... I'm just.. I think I'm still in shock from everything today. Hope you understand.' You look him in the eyes.

  
Those eyes. The hypnotizing green of his eyes makes you squirm inside just a little, and you blush. You think Dean noticed, as you see him biting his lower lip.

  
'Yeah, well if you want to talk I'm here. Do you want some tea or coffee? I can show you around the bunker as well' he says, running his hand through his brown hair.

  
'Maybe, umm... I think I'll drink some coffee and yeah, if you could show me aroud and tell me more about this apocalyptic bunker that would be nice', you say with a smirk on your face.

  
'This way then, princess.'

* * *

Dean showed you around the bunker, you've seen a lot of it - from the artifact room to demon torturing room (demons exist??) and got really tired, so you asked him to just head into the kitchen for coffee.  
The kitchen looks really industrial, but you guess it's appropriate for the bunker that used to be basically a supernatural beings hunting boarding school. Dean fixes you some coffee; it's strong, way stronger than you make it, but you don't complain, can't ruin that reputation, you think.

  
'Is the coffee okay? You seem a bit off,' Dean asks, his eyebrows raised.

  
'Um, yeah it's good, a bit too strong for me, but good, thank you for.. well everything, you know.'

  
'Don't mention it, it kinda comes with the job, princess', Dean says and goes to pour himself a cup of coffee.

  
'So, you and Sam, how long have you been doing this 'hunting' thing for?' 

  
'Well, ever since my mom died in a fire our dad has gone on this revenge path and taught us a lot about the supernatural. But we learned a lot ourselves too. You learn as you go, to put it simply,' Dean says, frowning.

  
'Oh okay. Kinda hoping you guys can teach me a thing or two. I mean I can't go back to living my life as I used to, knowing what's out there. Demons, ghosts, werewolves and a fuck ton of other shit...' you say gazing into his green eyes.

  
'So, you want to be a hunter, eh?' Dean says, half-smiling, 'we'll see about that, wouldn't want to put your pretty face in front of danger', he says, gazing at you too.

  
'Yeah well-'

  
'Hey guys, I got everything we need, though they didn't have any matcha tea, Y/N', Sam enters, back from his shopping trip.

  
'Yeah that's fine. I'll cashapp you guys later, thanks for that, Sam,' you say smiling at Sam.

  
'We got you, Y/N, don't worry about it,' Sam smiles back, 'looks like you both were having a good time while I was out. Any coffee left?'

  
'Sorry, Sammy, Y/N drank it all,' Dean says, trying to hide the coffee cup behind his back.

  
'What, no I didn't. Dean is just too lazy to make you a cup, c'mon dude, make some more of that damn good coffee!' You say, and can't believe how 'fine' you sound, given the events of today.

  
Dean mumbles something and goes to make a cup of coffee for Sam. While Dean is making coffee, you chat with Sam and ask him about the werewolves that killed your friend and are probably hunting you down. 

  
'Well, they're a pack of very angry wolves now, this is not the first killing. They run a drug operation, and we're in the middle of it now. Seems like Lindsey was their human distributor. That's why you're in danger too - they probably found out that you were her best friend and will want to have a chat with you. We can't let you leave, before making sure it's safe,' Sam says, a worried look on his face.

  
'Thanks, Sam. Sorry to be a burden to you guys, I'll be gone as soon as you deal with them.'

  
'C'mon princess, you're not a burden at all, more of a sight for sore eyes,' Dean says and you can see just a glimmer of lust in his eyes.

  
Sam smiles, 'well, I'm really tired after that shopping trip. I'll head to my room and leave you guys to it.'

  
You shoot daggers at Sam walking away, leaving you in a room with Dean, who is way out of your league and literally saved your life.

  
You chuckle nervously, 'so, uh, want to teach me more about this supernatural stuff? I really want to know how to ward my home and fight if I need to.'

  
Dean smiles at you, 'Sure, princess. I can teach you how to fight, Sam can teach you the nerd stuff. Let's hit the training room.' You swear you can see a smirk on his face now.

  
You leave the kitchen and follow Dean down the hallway. The training room is at the end of the corridor, to the left. It's not exactly what you imagined it would be; it looks kinda like a regular gym, but instead of weights there's guns, knives and machetes.

  
'Okay, I've only tried airsoft shooting once, I don't think I'll be that good.' You turn to Dean.

  
'Relax, princess, I'll teach you all you need to know. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a real hunter,' Dean says, half-smiling.

  
'Okay, first you need to stand properly when you're in a fight - so you can protect yourself,' Dean walks behind you and spreads your legs with his knee, 'stand like this, now arms up in the air, remember to always protect your pretty face.' Dean touches your arms, and moves them in to position. As he comes close you can feel his breathing on your neck and his hot torso pressed against your back. You feel a warmth inside your body, begging to be released.

  
_What is wrong with me, my friend just died and now I want to fuck a stranger, who saved me. Okay, focus, think about all the monsters, focus, Y/N._

  
'Hey, focus! Ready, to learn how to throw a punch, princess?' Dean circles back in front of you and starts showing you how to punch with your right and left hand.

  
'This is hard, I'm not sure I can do this,' you say, feeling frustrated,'let's take a break.'

  
'No breaks, monsters don't take breaks, princess. Come on, or I'll get your ass kicked!' Dean laughs, sweat dripping down his forehead.

  
You obey and come back to fight. You adjust your mindset and try to show him what you have learned so far. Of course, Dean beats you once again, but this time he wrestles you to the ground, smiles and says, 'So.. onto wrestling now, princess'.

  
You stare into his alluring green gaze and bite your lower lip, hoping that he would get the hint. He leans forward, you can feel his warm and fast-paced breath in your face and say 'Tired yet?.'

  
'I could go all night long like this, princess, try me.' you squirm, and that warmth you felt before now turns to fire. You let him get closer, as he puts his soft lips on yours and kisses you. You give in, like you wanted to, controlled by that animalistic lust. He's still gripping your hands up, so you can't move, so you move your hips closer to his, to feel his hardening length through his jeans.

  
'Shh, now, princess, let's take it slow..' Dean smiles at you, biting your neck.

  
You hear footsteps outside, 'Y/N, Dean, you guys in there?'. Fuck, moment ruined.

  
'WHAT, SAM?' Dean yells back, 'Kinda busy here.'

  
'I, um, wanted to ask what do you guys want for dinner?' Sam says awkwardly, probably realizing he interrupted something.

  
'We'll be up in a second, Sam,' Dean says and stands up, helping you up as well.

  
'Well, I hope we can continue this tonight, princess..' Dean says, leading the way out of the training room.

  
Sam bought some pre-made meals for dinner, you grab the lasagne, hearing Dean grunt in disapproval. 'What, it's my favourite!' You say, laughing.

  
'I wanted it too, princess. Willing to share?' Dean says, wide-eyed.

  
'Sure, only if you share yours, Dean.'

  
'Oh there's more than enough of me to go around, relax, princess.'

  
'Ew, both of you -gross. Keep it down in the kitchen at least, will you?!' Sam says, with disgust in his face.

  
After the microwave dinner, where Sam told you more about the lore behind werewolves, while Dean kept rolling his eyes, you all went back to your separate rooms to rest, it's been a long day after all.

  
Thinking about what might be going on in this room with Dean tonight, you slowly fall asleep. You wake up in the middle of the night, hearing rapid footsteps approaching back and forth, but you're too tired to go and look what's going on. So you go back to sleep.

  
What a twisted fate. One day I was working my 9-5 job, came home tired, watched Netflix on my couch and went to sleep. The next, I was in a bloody room with my best friend dead and apparently monsters are real.

  
_What a twisted fate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first work, let me know what you like and don't like, I appreciate all criticism!  
> Hope you enjoy it <3


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up in the morning, with your clothes still on from last night. Shit I fell asleep again. You curse at yourself in your head for missing an opportunity to spend the night with Dean, but you can only hope there will be another chance. You really hope this won't be a one-time thing. You feel some weird cosmic attraction to him, praying that he feels the same way too..  
Your thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on your bedroom door. It's Dean, 'Wake up, princess, we've got work to do.'

'Give me a second, Dean, I need to get dressed,' you lie, feeling too embarrassed to face him.

'Monsters don't wait, princess, get your ass here, now.. please?' you're surprised at his bossy tone, but you obey.

Dean looks tired, but still as handsome and attractive as ever. He's standing next to your bedroom door, so you grab him by his shirt and pull him into your room. Dean is caught off guard by your move, 'Princess, I'm not sure we should be doing this, we've really got work to do. Sam found the werewolves' hideout. Though on second thought, that can wait,' he says and presses his soft lips to yours, leading you towards the bed, slowly.

You feel that fire again; that insane fire driven by the animalistic lust you feel when he touches you, when he kisses you, and you hope to find out if it's put out by giving in to him. Having reached the bed, you take off your shirt and pull Dean's shirt off too, to reveal his rock-hard abs and chest. Can he be even more perfect? Everything becomes a blur there and then. You're both driven by an indescribable lust and you both need to release it.

Dean starts kissing down your neck, gently cupping your breasts through your bra. Every touch you feel, it just magnifies that insane lust and that burning desire inside of you.  
A moan escapes from your mouth, and your hear Dean grunt in response. He doesn't hesitate and pushes you onto the bed, climbing on top of you, you lift your hips to touch his and you feel his rock hard length. You gently touch his pulsating cock through his jeans. Dean undoes his jeans and takes them off, you take of your jeans as well. You both gaze into each other's lust filled eyes and Dean asks, 'Are you sure you want to do this?', surprised by his question, you answer 'Yes, God, Dean, I need you, now, please, just-' you're interrupted by his passionate kiss. He starts going down your neck again, and undoes your bra to reveal your plump breasts. He kisses and licks your nipple, playing with the other one, using his hand. ‘Y/N, God, you’re so beautiful’, Dean moans.  
He moves down, trailing kisses down your stomach and stops when he reaches down there. He takes a moment to take you in, enjoying every second of it. He slowly starts kissing up and down your thigh, making you squirm and melt inside into a complete puddle. He’s gentle and you’re surprised by this.  
He takes of your underwear with his teeth, immediately kissing your wet folds when he throws the underwear away somewhere. You run your fingers through his hair, moaning in pleasure. He licks you up and down, savouring every last bit of you. ‘Y/N, you taste amazing, baby,’ he moans, and continues pleasuring you. You feel something tingling down there and tensions building up in your core. You’re close to cumming and Dean starts fingering you, to make you cum faster. ‘Dean, I can’t hold it any longer,’ you say as you cum all over his face.  
‘Mmm, you taste so good baby,’ Dean says while removing his underwear too. You get up from the bed and get on your knees for him, ready to take in all of him in your mouth. You put your hand on his impressive cock and put your mouth around it and start pleasuring him. Dean throws his head back, ‘Oh fuck, Y/N, this feel amazing,’ enjoying his reaction, you moan a little and pick up the pace.  
‘Y/N, princess, I can’t hold it in much longer if you continue doing this,’ Dean says, as he pulls you up to him. He pushes you back onto the bed again, climbing on top of you and aligning himself to you. He reaches for his jeans, but you interrupt him, ‘It’s okay Dean, I’ve got the coil in, no need to worry.’  
Dean smiles back at you, kissing you passionately, yet again. He starts slowly entering you. You moan at the stretching sensation; you feel like you’re about to explode from pleasure. Dean moans, both of you drunk from this type of pleasure. He goes slowly at first, making sure you get used to his big length. You feel tension building up again, and it’s not long until you feel yourself cumming again. Dean groans, ‘Fuck, Y/N, it feels so good to be inside of you,’ as he picks up the pace. It’s not long until you feel Dean’s cock pulsating as he releases himself inside of you. He slides out of you, still breathing heavily.  
You both kiss and start to look for your clothes.

‘Well, that was something, Y/N,’ Dean says.

‘It sure was, I hope we can repeat it sometime again,’ you say, hoping he says yes.

‘Ha, of course, now you’re not going anywhere, princess,’ he says, kissing you on the forehead.

You both clean up and head out of your room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

You and Dean find Sam sat in the kitchen, with his laptop open, researching something.

‘Where were you guys, I’m ready to go,’ Sam says with a frown.

‘We were busy Sam, grown up stuff, kiddo,’ Dean says laughing.

‘Umm, okay, um, sure. So, the hideout is about 10 miles away, we should get going, like NOW,’ Sam says angrily.

‘Okay, okay, calm down there Sammy, we’re going. Y/N, you’re staying back this time, but we’ll fill you in when we get back.’ Dean says, kissing you on the cheek.

You agree, and lead the boys out of the bunker, saying goodbye.

You go back to your room and take a nap, still feeling like a melted puddle after Dean’s touches.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
You are woken up by Dean kissing your forehead, ‘Hey, Princess, we’re back, I’ll go shower and come back to bed with you, is that okay?, Dean gazes into your eyes with lust. 

‘Sure, how did the hunt go?’ you ask, worried when you notice bruising on Dean’s attractive face.

‘It was fine, just that there were 5 of them, but I mean Sam and I are kinda used to dealing with stuff like this, so we came out fine,’ Dean smiles at you. ‘Okay, Y/N, I’ll go take a shower, be back in a bit.’

You give him a kiss on the cheek and let him go; you look at the time – it’s 5 in the morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean comes back soon, and now you’re both in bed, cuddling and exhausted. 

‘You’re amazing, did you know that, Y/N?’ Dean says, smiling.

‘Stop it! You’re making me blush, Dean. Now let’s go to sleep, we’ve both had an intense day.

You both hug each other and it’s not long until you peacefully drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping next to him feels so right, even though you’ve only known him for a day or so. He’s so warm and firm, you feel so safe next to him. You know what you want to do next and it scares you. You want to become a hunter, too.

Dean wakes up, ‘Morning, princess,’ and kisses you deeply.

You blush, and hope he can’t see it. You still can’t believe you have him next to you and he doesn’t want to go anywhere. He’s way out of my league, what am I getting myself into..

‘Hey, are you alright, princess?’ Dean asks, looking concerned.

‘Yeah, I’m fine, I just – I’m just worried about stuff that’s all, doesn’t matter. Also, I have something to tell you,’

‘Go on, what’s that? You’re not gonna leave me I hope?’ Dean looks a bit worried.

‘You’re sweet, Dean. No, I’m not leaving. In fact, I want you guys to teach me how to be a hunter – and before you say something, I’m a big girl, and I can do whatever I want. So please, be a good Man of Letters,’ you chuckle, ’and teach me.’

‘Well, if you say so, woman.’ Dean laughs and gets up from the bed. 

Dean is getting dressed, so you get up from the comfy bed and get dressed as well. You both leave the room, but that’s not without some passionate kissing. You both head to the kitchen to fix some breakfast and coffee. Sam is already there, he has the coffee is ready, but nothing to eat in sight.

‘So, what do you guys want for breakfast? I make the most perfect waffles,’ you say as the boys’ eyes widen. You realize that all they probably eat is pre-made grocery store food, and you feel a little bit sad for them.

‘Waffles, please, princess,’ Dean says and plants a kiss on your cheek.

You start making the waffles. It’s an old recipe, that your grandma taught you a while ago, but it really does make the most perfect waffles. You ask boys for help with cleaning up; Dean mumbles something under his breath and you ask him what did he say.

‘Nothing, princess, just not a big fan of cleaning, that’s all.’

‘Well, I don’t think anybody is, Dean Winchester.’ You say, laughing.

After breakfast you guys hit the bunker library. There’s a new case a few towns over – ritual killings, though the symbols are something the boys haven’t seen before.  
Sam shows you around the library. He guides you through how everything is indexed here and how to search for information on the supernatural in these books. You’re fascinated by the massive archive of monster lore you never knew existed.

‘Yeah, the Men of Letters really did a good job of archiving the monster stuff,’ Sam says.  
You grab one of the books Sam gives you and go sit down at the table in the middle of the library. Dean grabs a beer and puts a laptop down on the table. When he opens his laptop his eyes widen, and you can hear moans coming off of it.

‘Casa Erotica, now, really dude?,’ Sam laughs.

‘Sorry, sorry, I, - I, uh, forgot to close this,’ Dean says awkwardly pointing to his laptop and looking at you with a look that says ‘sorry’ on his adorable puppy-eyed face.

All three of you hit the books – Sam is scouring the symbol index, Dean is reluctantly flipping through Native American history book and you are reading lore about demonic rituals.  
You find yourself immersed in it; everything is so interesting and fascinating – you never knew such evil things existed and you become even more confident in your decision to become a hunter.

‘Ha, found it!’ Sam exclaims, ‘See, the symbol dates back to the middle ages, it was used to ward off evil spirits in churches, but little did they know, it’s a symbol that actually permits a demon to enter, so to speak.’

‘Huh, so a little consent symbol then,’ Dean says.

‘Yeah, somewhat. It says here it’s usually associated with a group of demons that trap a reaper. Should be a different case,’ Sam frowns.

‘Why’s that?’ You ask.

‘I mean, demons interfering with the cosmic balance, something big is up downstairs.’ Sam sighs.

You think about demonic powers, magnified by a reaper presence. You grab another book on the table, which is about the lore of death. Sam grabs another book as well, and you can see a focused look on his face – he’s enjoying this part of the hunter’s job. You smile at Sam and glance over to Dean. He is doing something on the computer, having thrown the previous book back in to the pile on the table. You realize that Dean hates this part of the job.

You get up from your seat and tell the boys you’ll be back shortly. You head into the kitchen, to make some more coffee, but this time, you notice all the symbols on the walls – probably wardings, you think to yourself. Dean comes into the kitchen just a minute after you. He grabs you by the waist and kisses you deeply. Surprised by such a smooth move, a little moan escapes from your mouth.

‘Shh, princess, keep it down or little Sammy over there will be embarrassed when we come back to the table.’ Dean says, smirking.

Dean helps you make some coffee, while you prepare the coffee cups. After the coffee is ready, you both grab the cups and head back to the library, only to come to an empty seat, where Sam was.

‘Sammy!’ Dean yells. 

No response.

‘Where the hell did that bastard go?’ Dean frowns.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, thank you so much to that one person for the kudos <3 it brought back my inspiration to kick into action!  
> Hope you enjoy this one, it's hot! <3

Sam was nowhere to be found. He’s gone somewhere, or something/somebody took him.  
Calling Sam didn’t work – his cell goes straight to voicemail. You and Dean go outside and the Impala is still there. Strange.

Dean is freaking out, he thinks that the demons found us somehow. He might be right, but this place is warded, right?

‘Dean, maybe he’s just messing with us, let’s go back inside, please?’ You plead with him.

‘No, can’t do. Sammy doesn’t do this, we gotta figure out where he is.’ Dean frowns.

You both hit the books again, trying to figure out what exactly you are dealing with and how to find it.

‘Got it! Let’s go.’ Dean grabs his leather jacket and the Impala keys.

‘Wait, Dean! What did you find?’ 

‘No time to explain, princess, we gotta go, NOW.’ Dean growls.

You both head to the Impala parked outside the bunker. Dean has a frown on his face, his mind is probably a minefield right now. You get into Baby and Dean tells you that you will be staying in the car while he does the rest. You don’t argue – you literally have no experience dealing with this stuff. All you know is how to throw a punch sometimes.

You get to an abandoned warehouse building in the middle of nowhere. The town is really small; there are no people or life of any kind in sight. 

‘Here, memorize this, just in case. It’s an exorcism, you need to say it as soon as you see anyone coming out the building. Do it, even if it’s me and Sammy. Just to be safe,’ Dean kisses you on the cheek and you can see determination in his eyes. 

You stay behind with Baby. You’re bored out of your mind, so you start looking around the Impala. The leather seats, the smell, the bruises the car has and just the overall feeling of this special Impala has you enchanted – now you get it why it’s Dean’s Baby.

So what, now I’m in love with a car? Or am I more alike with Dean, than I now?

You’re about to doze off when you see Dean and Sam coming to the car, you quickly open the window and start chanting the exorcism.

‘Y/N, it’s okay, that’s us,’ he says as he splashes himself and Sam with holy water, ‘ you can stop now, princess. Glad to see you’re safe.’ He approaches you and kisses you passionately, you can feel a bit of aggression in his kiss and you feel a tingle in your core. Damn, tonight’s going to be wild.

You sit in the front with Dean driving, while Sam is in the back seat. Dean puts his big hand on your thigh and squeezes it. You feel that desire again, slowly building up in you and you know that when you head back into the bunker Dean will take you, the way he wants to. It’s a celebratory thing – he saved his brother and he feels that insane adrenaline still pumping through him.

The drive feels way longer than it really is; you and Dean can’t wait to get your hands on each other. Dean’s hand moves up your thigh, just around the place that’s itching for his touch the most. A little moan escapes from your mouth and you feel blood rushing down there.

‘Ew, I can feel the sex in the air, guys. Not cool, please don’t be gross,’ Sam pleads, sighing.

Fell On Black Days playing in the Impala, Dean pulls over to the bunker. He rushes to get to the bunker and you can’t help but do the same. Sam laughs in the background ‘Just please get a room you guys, don’t do it in the library or kitchen. Or anywhere other than your rooms, please’.

You both head to your room, Dean grabs your ass and pins you to the wall.

‘Hope you’re ready for this time. It’s gonna be rough, princess,’ Dean growls and you can’t help but feel that fire starting to burn inside of you again.

He kisses you passionately, moving down your neck. He starts kissing you rough and you bet you’ll have marks left all over your neck. You moan and Dean can’t help but emit a low and deep moan in response. He rips your shirt off and kneels down to remove your jeans. You grab him up and remove his shirt, ‘Please, Dean, I need you, now,’ you moan. He removes his clothes and throws you down onto the bed. He kisses you down your stomach and reaches your clit. He doesn’t hesitate and starts aggressively licking you up and down, occasionally biting gently on your clit. You scream out of sheer pleasure and lust he makes you feel.   
‘Wanna come for me, princess?’ Dean growls, flicking his tongue around your clit.  
You come so hard, it makes your head spin, but it’s not enough. You need him so bad inside you that you might scream if he doesn’t do it soon.  
‘Please, Dean, I need you, inside of me, now,’ You plead with him.  
‘Okay, princess, get ready then, this is not going to be easy on you,’ Dean smirks.  
He pushes his rock hard cock inside of you and you scream in response, he feels too good. He sets a brutal pace and after a few strokes pulls out. He quickly flips you onto your stomach and continues the brutal pace of pleasure. You moan and he growls – it’s all purely animalistic and the pleasure you feel is indescribable. You want him to come inside of you, to feel his pulsating cock releasing his juices. You need him to do that.  
‘Dean,’ you moan as he bites on your shoulder. He is going to come soon, and you can’t help but come onto his cock over and over again.   
‘I’m coming, princess’ he growls as you feel his cock pulsating inside of you; you moan and come once more.  
He pulls out and lies down to the side of you. You turn over and hug him around his torso. 

‘Fuck, that was hot,’ Dean says, a little out of breath. ‘You think we can go again?’ he says with lust in his eyes.

‘Dean, I need to rest a bit. Don’t get me wrong, I loved every second of it but give me like 10 minutes to rest!’ You laugh.

‘I don’t think I will, princess’ Dean growls as he starts kissing you all over again.

Fuck, I feel myself falling in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the subscriptions <3 you make me want to write these chapters <3
> 
> enjoy!!

After a very long and passionate night, Dean is passed out and snoring. You wake up at around 8 in the morning and you could not be happier. Sure, this is a really weird way to be, but you’re happy. You have him and Sam. You belong.

You decide to go work out on your own as you want to become faster and stronger to be a good hunter. You haven’t seen the boys in action yet but them being alive and taking on whole nests of vampires is enough of a proof that they must be really good at this. You want to be like that as well.

You go to the training room and practice in front of the mirrors. You remind yourself of what Dean taught you – the fighting stance, how to pull out your gun and aim in tricky positions. Dean walks in on you and startled, you point a gun at him. As soon as you realize it’s him, you put away the gun and apologise.

‘Sorry, Dean, I was training, you startled me.’

‘So should I be afraid of you now, huh?’ Dean had a smug look on his face, ‘good work by the way. Wanna practice together now, princess?’

‘Sure, Dean, I could use all the help I can get.’ You say, determined to become a good hunter.

Dean teaches you mostly wrestling and how to get out of positions where there seems to be no escape. You’re surprised he knows this much but at the same time you realize it’s kinda his job to know that.

Both of you are dripping sweat and decided to finish the workout for today. You head to the shower together.

‘So, how do you feel about this training, princess?’ Dean asks, curious.

‘it’s good, Dean. I’ve never really done this type of working out or training, but I’ve been going to the gym for a few years now so I don’t find it too difficult. Though most of all I’m thankful that you guys took me in.’

‘No need to thank me, princess. I need you by my side,’ Dean says as he stops you to pin you against the wall.

‘What do you mean, you need me, Dean?’ You say hoping he says what you’re feeling towards him.

‘I.. I- think I’m slowly falling for you..’ Dean kisses you with his soft lips and his tongue meets yours.

You both get lost in the kiss. You feel warm and tingly inside because he said it.. he said he’s feeling the same and you could not be happier.  
Strange thing is, that you only met him a few days ago, but you feel like you’ve known him for eternity.

You hope he feels the same pull you feel towards him.

‘I feel the same way about you, Dean. I think I’m falling in love with you. I feel like we have always belonged together, I-’ you are interrupted by Dean’s big hand stroking your folds. How is he this fast? 

‘Shh, princess, I know, I know, let’s enjoy the moment,’ Dean whispers into your ear.

‘Dean,’ you moan his name.

He plays with your folds slowly feeling how wet you are for him. He is enjoying every second of it, as are you. Dean slowly moves his thumb to your clit and circles it. You gasp and try to keep a moan from escaping your mouth so that Sam can’t hear you.

‘Dean, Sam will hear us!’ You pull his hand out of your jeans.

‘C’mon, princess,’ Dean growls into your ear.

You grab his hand and forcefully lead him to the shower area. You prefer the intimate environment where nobody can disturb your pleasure. 

The shower area is really nice and clean, you’re kinda surprised the boys manage to keep it clean.  
Both you and Dean get out of your sweaty clothes and turn on the shower.  
You both enjoy the warmth of the shower and rub soap to clean each other. After washing off the soap, you both can’t help but make out and pick up where you left off. Dean is back to working on your clit, but this time he bends over and stimulates it with his tongue. You gasp and then release a pent up moan from deep inside of you. He growls in response and continues working on you. This time, you can’t help it you need him desperately inside of you.

‘Dean, baby, please just fuck me, now,’ You plead.

He grabs you by the waist and picks you up from the ground, you wrap your legs around his torso. He slowly enters you with his hard and big cock and you both moan at the sensation you feel. He starts slow, letting you adjust to his size and pace and you can feel every stroke for far longer than ever. You come as soon as his strokes begin to fasten and Dean growls sweet nothings into your ear. Dean is sucking on your neck and leaving his mark on you. You’re his. Dean’s pace becomes erratic and you know that he will come inside of you soon. You’ve been waiting for this, itching even.

‘Fuck, princess, I’m about to come,’ Dean moans as he fills you with his seed. You can’t help yourself but come all over his cock yet again, feeling dazed from the rush.

You both slowly get off each other and turn off the shower.

‘Dean, that was something else..’ You whisper into his ear and land a kiss on his cheek.

‘My pleasure, princess,’ Dean kisses you passionately on your lips.

You both get dressed and head to kitchen, where Sam has been waiting for you.  
‘Guys, we’ve got a case,’ Sam states.

‘Will I be able to join this time? I mean I’m pretty sure I’m not half bad.’ You ask, hoping they agree.

‘I mean, it should be a simple salt and burn, so I don’t see why not,’ Sam says, turning to Dean for approval.

‘The second it gets more than a salt and burn you’re going back, princess. I won’t let you get hurt, not ever.’ Dean says, frowning.

‘Okay, I’ll go get ready then,’ you say as you kiss Dean on the cheek and happily sprint to your room.

‘Dean, marry that girl,’ Sam laughs.

Dean blushes and mumbles something under his breath. 

‘Sorry, didn’t quite catch that, what did you say?’ Sam teases him.

‘Oh fuck you, Sammy,’ Dean says, still blushing.

You can hear the whole conversation from your room and blush as well. Did Dean fucking Winchester just think about marrying you?

What is this world I’ve stumbled upon?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Again, thank you so so so much for the kudos and the subscriptions <3 love you guys!!

The case, your first one, has been easy. Just a house haunted by a vengeful spirit, who was killed by a jealous ex. It’s all fucked up, really, but you do enjoy saving people. Though you didn’t particularly enjoy the digging up a grave part, that was exhausting.

The three of you head back to the bunker, it’s getting late. AC/DC is blasting in the Impala and Dean’s hand is on your thigh, gently squeezing it. You love this life. Dean by your side, the thrill of a hunt. You are eager to become a good hunter.

You arrive at the bunker and head to the door. Dean grabs your hand and holds it tight. He’s never done this before and you realize it’s a big step in your relationship. It’s an even bigger step for Dean. 

You are tired as it’s 2 am now. You ask Dean for some privacy to get ready for bed.

‘No way, princess, anything you need I can get or give to you,’ Dean says, grabbing you by the waist and planting a kiss on your cheek.

‘Fine, but no complaining about how long my night time routine takes,’ You sigh. You’re glad he’s always next to you. 

You head to the shower and to do your skincare routine. Dean is, of course, already complaining how he’s bored.

‘Princess, you don’t need all that. You are too beautiful anyways, and I know a thing or two we could do instead,’ He says, kissing you down your neck. You see him kissing your neck in the morning and the sight of this makes you squirm.

‘Dean, baby, I need to do this, it’s a bit of a ritual for me.’ You say, gently moving away from his kisses.

‘Fine, I’ll be waiting for you in bed then, but please, princess, hurry up,’ he smacks your ass and kisses you on the forehead before heading to the bedroom.

You try to rush through your routine to get to bed quicker, the thought of Dean’s hands, tongue and… makes you feel tingling in your core.

You head to your bedroom and meet Sam on the way back. You are wearing a long black silk robe.

‘That’s a nice robe, Y/N, I assume you’re heading to bed?’ Sam asks, raising his eyebrows, probably trying to shake off the thought of his brother having sex.

‘Yeah, I feel so tired, but today was fun! I mean, it’s really sad for the dead people, but the hunt was something new and interesting for me. I feel even more motivated to improve, with your help of course,’ You smile at Sam.

‘I’m glad you’re feeling well, Y/N. I hope Dean… um…uh... is gentle with you?’ Sam says, his cheeks getting really red at the thought of knowing his brother’s sex life.  
You laugh, ‘Sam, no need to worry. You know I would come to you for help if he wasn’t nice to me. Relax. I’m really happy.’

‘That’s good then, okay I’ll see you in the morning.. or more likely afternoon, it’s 3 am already. Goodnight!’ 

‘Night, Sam!’ You say cheerfully.

You turn to your room and see the door slightly ajar, with soft light glowing from there. You slowly open the door to find Dean on the bed, rose petals and candles all over the place.

‘You took your time, princess,’ Dean smiles at you and gets up from the bed to hug you.

‘Wow, Dean, this is… too sweet, I don’t know what to say, I-’ You are interrupted by his soft lips landing on yours. 

‘You don’t need to say anything, princess, but I just wanted… to.. say.. that I… I.. I love you. You don’t have to say it back or anything-’ this time you interrupt Dean by letting him know how you feel.

‘Shh, Dean, baby, I love you too. Forever, I’m yours,’ You whisper into his ear and start kissing and biting his neck. This time, you want to be the one in control and the one driving him crazy. You take his shirt off and see his tight and fit body and your desire for him is through the roof. You kiss him all over from his chest and get down on your knees.  
Dean watches you with his eyes full of lust and follows your lead. You undo his belt and jeans and his rock hard cock is right in front of you. You put your hand around his erection and stroke very gently, looking him in the eyes. You start gently licking the tip of his cock and Dean throws his head back.

‘Oh, fuck, Y/N,’ Dean moans.

You start slowly taking him in bit by bit – his cock is really big for you. You and Dean are both enjoying every second of it. You start building a pace while sucking on his glorious cock and Dean growls and moans, grabbing you by the hair.

‘Princess, I can’t hold it in any longer,’ he pulls you up and throws you to the bed.

He kisses and sucks on your nipples, making you writhe beneath him. He slowly moves down, leaving a trail of kisses when he reaches your folds and he doesn’t hesitate to start licking you up and down. He teases you, by flicking his tongue on your clit occasionally.

‘Dean, please,’ you plead for the sweet release.

He starts licking and sucking on your clit, setting a fast and firm pace. You moan loudly as you feel that tingling in your core again, giving you that release you’ve been craving.  
Dean slows down and prepares to enter you. He aligns himself with your entrance, looks you in the eyes and slowly pushes his cock inside of you.  
You both moan into each others mouths; the sensation you both feel is heightened by the words you both said to each other earlier. This is different. This isn’t just sex, it’s lovemaking.  
‘Y/N, princess, I love you so much,’ Dean whispers into your ear, gently biting it, while keeping his thrusting gentle.

‘Dean, baby, I love you too,’ You reply, lost in the lust, passion and love of the whole thing.

Dean starts slowly building up the pace. You wrap your legs around him, pushing him even closer to you. He moans and growls into your ear. Sometimes his teeth sink into your shoulder and you can feel his cock pulsating just a little. You know he’s close.

‘Dean, come for me, baby,’ You moan into his ear.

Dean’s pace becomes erratic and he hits that sweet spot deep inside of you. You can’t help but moan and scream from the pleasure. You can feel Dean coming inside of you, his cock pulsating and his pace coming to a halt.

‘I love you, princess,’ Dean pulls out of you, lies down to the side of you. He grabs you by the waist to pull you towards himself. He buries his head in your hair and kisses you on the cheek.

‘I love you too, Dean,’ you reply, with the biggest smile on your face.

He’s the one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work, it makes me so happy <3

You wake up to Dean kissing your forehead gently. 

‘Morning, princess, made you some coffee,’ Dean puts down the coffee cup on the bedside table, ‘We’ve got a case, seems like a vampire. Wanna join?’ Dean smiles at you.

‘Hell yeah, I need the practice. Though I could do with some more training,’ You look into his beautiful green eyes.

‘Last night was not enough training for you, huh,’ Dean smirks at you.

‘You know what I mean, Dean,’ You look at him with a serious look on your face.

‘As you wish, princess. Let’s go discuss the case and the plan and then we can go do some training together.’ Dean gives you the mug of coffee.

You both head to the library this time, Sam is waiting for you in front of his laptop, probably looking up news reports. You sit down and Dean joins you.

‘So, uh, what do you have for us, Sammy?’ Dean turns to Sam.

‘So get this, a family murdered, bodies drained of blood. Alarm did not go off, doors from the inside, no witnesses, nothing. I’m definitely thinking a vampire, or a nest of them. Though it’s a bit reckless, leaving their bodies around.’ Sam frowns.

‘Might just be recently turned vamps. Should be easy then, they’re not that experienced.’ Dean says, turning to Sam.

Dean and Sam start arguing about the case back and forth while you observe. They’re both desperately trying to prove one is right.

‘Guys, if it’s a vampire, it really does not matter if it’s been recently turned or not. We need to hunt it anyway.’ You turn to both of them.

Dean and Sam turn to you and both frown.

‘You’re right, Y/N. We’re wasting time. Let’s go,’ Sam grabs his jacket and heads to the door.

Dean grabs his jacket too and then takes you by the hand. He grabs the Impala keys from the table and takes you towards the door as well.

You all get in the Impala and start driving. The case is a few hours away and it’s still day so Dean is in a hurry – might still be able to talk to the cops on the case.

You all arrive to the town and the guys change into their FBI suits.

‘Sorry, Y/N, we don’t have a uniform yet for you,’ Sam says apologetically.

‘That’s okay, I’ll wait in the car,’ You sigh.

Dean kisses you and tells you that he loves you. The way he says it makes you feel warm inside – you are loved, you belong somewhere. He’s yours and you’re his.

The boys leave to talk to the cops about the case to get any clues that might lead to the killer, a vampire probably.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The boys come back, both frowning. Apparently, the cops didn’t give away much and Sam suspects they have a lead.

‘Great, now we have to watch those idiots’ backs,’ Dean mumbles.

‘Dean, we just need to hurry and find the thing that did this before them,’ Sam looks to Dean.

‘Yeah, Sam, why don’t you just magically find out where that damn thing is. You forget it’s not that easy.’ Dean frowns.

You can feel that they will argue again.

‘Boys, listen, we still need to find that thing. Let’s go, NOW,’ You say, with a stern tone.

The tension slowly disappears as you head to a crappy motel. Dean gets two rooms – one for Sam and the other for you and Dean. You can’t help but smile.

‘Dean, baby, we could’ve all shared a room. It would be way easier for us to talk to Sam as well,’ You say, with a frown on your face.

‘Relax, princess, we’ll do the research during the day and have our private fun in the night that way,’ He gives you a wink.

You feel tingly and want Dean, now. But there’s work to be done and you all have to get to it asap.

You all gather in Sam’s room and get to work. 

‘So, get this, a couple was murdered a few towns away, 5 years ago, the same way,’ Sam turns to Dean, ‘I’ve found a lot of similar cases all around this town, so I think we’re most likely dealing with a vampire nest.’ 

‘Oh great. I mean, good that there’s now 3 of us.’ Dean frowns.

You start feeling a bit nervous. This case is going to get violent; you’ll need to chop heads off. You’ve obviously never done that.

‘Guys, I think I got a hit. There’s this abandoned warehouse just outside the town, apparently cops were called there for loitering, but one cop was killed. The other was severely injured. We can at least check it out?’ Sam turns to you and Dean.  
‘Sure, let’s go then,’ Dean grabs his jacket, the impala keys and heads outside. You and Sam are right behind him.  
\---------------------------------------------

The case was really intense and you all barely made it. Dead man’s blood was what made the job way easier. 

‘So that was close, you feeling okay, Y/N?’ Sam looks at you, concerned.

‘Yeah, I’m fine, though it was my first time using a weapon on somebody, so I’m a bit weirded out, but I’m okay. Thanks for asking, Sam.’ You smile at him.

Dean is boiling with anger, you and Sam can see that. At one point, one of the vampires almost tore into you, but Dean managed to chop his head off. He’s angry with himself, that he almost lost you. Dean wants to prove to you that he will let you do anything you want, but he can’t help but be protective of you. But you want this life, so Dean will just have to get used to it. It’s part of the job anyway.

As you approach the bunker, Dean seems to have cooled off a little and as he gets out of the car, he gives you a ‘sorry about being angry throughout the whole drive’ look.

\------------------------------------------------

You and Dean cleaned up in the shower and are now in bed, getting ready for sleep.

‘Y/N, I’m sorry but I’m so afraid of losing you. I just found you and I-’ You interrupt him with a kiss.

‘I know, Dean. It’s okay. Though you’ll have to get used to it, I’m staying on the job, you know that. All you can do is just keep teaching me.’ You say apologetically.

Dean smiles at you and cuddles up next to you, burying his face in your hair.

You both feel really happy and peacefully drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s late morning when Dean wakes you up with soft kisses up and down your neck. You sleepily turn to him.

‘Dean, baby, I still feel sleepy,’ You whisper.

‘Princess, we can’t just stay in bed all day. Gotta go do some training, remember?’ Dean continues nuzzling your neck.

He’s right. There’s no rest for the wicked, more so for the hunters of the wicked.  
However, Dean won’t let you up get up without first getting his hands on you. You’re not mad, you want this as well.

‘But… I think we’ve got some time for some fun, princess, ‘ Dean whispers into your ear while starting to play with your breasts.

Pleasure washes over you and you start kissing Dean’s neck, gently biting on his ear.

Dean moans into your neck and you feel your core tighten and light up with fire. He starts kissing you passionately with his soft lips. He slowly moves his hands downwards to your core making you writhe beneath him.  
Dean has come to know the way your body reacts to his hands; he puts his thumb on your folds and gently moves in to touch your clit. You gasp and moan from the sweet sensation of his touch. Dean plays with your clit for a little while, bringing you close to the edge. He suddenly stops and moves down to work on you with his tongue. His touch is driving you insane and you can’t help but orgasm.

‘Good girl,’ Dean growls as he moves to align with your entrance. He slowly pushes his hard cock into you, ‘already wet for me, princess?’ Dean moans into your ear.

‘Dean,’ you moan in response.

He kisses your neck and sucks it, leaving his mark. To show that you’re his.  
Dean starts building up the pace and his strokes become more aggressive. He is hitting that sweet spot that makes you want to scream his name for everyone to hear. He grabs you by the hips tight, as if he’s desperately clinging onto you.

‘I love you, princess… every part of you,’ Dean growls.

You can’t help but come in response to a combination of his strokes and the words coming out of his mouth. Dean’s rhythm becomes erratic and you feel him coming inside of you. He moans and kisses you on your mouth. He pulls out and lies down next to you.

‘I love you too, Dean.’ you turn to see his loving gaze.

You both lie still to enjoy the peace and quiet for a moment. The passion is still lingering in the air.  
\-------------------------------

‘Gotta be faster than that, princess,’ Dean says as he grabs you into a hold you can’t move out from. He releases you, ‘again and be faster this time.’

You roll your eyes, tired from all the training; Dean really knows how to push you to the limit.

‘C’mon, move!’ Dean shouts at you, gesturing towards him.

You get into a fighting stance and move towards him, you try to throw a punch to his jaw, but fail, yet again. Dean grabs you into a hold again. You get really frustrated and elbow him; escaping his hold.

‘Good job, princess, though you still can’t punch this pretty face,’ Dean laughs.

‘Oh really, you just wait and see!’

You head towards him again. This time with a left-right-kick combo. Dean ducks the punches and as you are about to land a kick, he grabs your leg and pulls you towards him.

‘Again, be faster. Gotta be quick and unpredictable.’ Dean tell you, frowning.

‘Okay, but can we take a break now? I’m getting slow because I’m tired, Dean.’

‘Sure, princess. We’ll get back to it later though,’ Dean plants a soft kiss on you cheek.

You both go shower and change out of your workout clothes.  
\-------------------------------------  
‘Sam, she’s not going anywhere near Cass he’s been really unreliable lately,’ you hear Dean yelling at Sam, as you approach the library.

‘The point is, Dean, we need to get him here to help us with the case – this might be out of our scope, whether you like it or not,’ Sam tries to reason with him.

‘Yeah? Well I’ll be at that crappy motel a few miles away, no way I’m letting her meet Cass when he’s acting this way,’ Dean shouts.

You enter the library to Dean heading towards you with his jacket and the Impala keys.

‘Grab your stuff, we’re leaving, now,’ Dean looks at you with a serious look on his face.

‘Dean, what is going on? Who’s Cass?’ You ask him, crossing your arms.

Sam looks at you apologetically, but stays quiet.

‘Doesn’t matter, let’s get out of here.’ Dean frowns.

You’re pissed that Dean is not telling you something, but you believe he has a good reason to do this, so you grab a bag, put some clothes and other stuff in it and head out with Dean.

When you’re outside Dean looks at you apologetically.  
‘Sorry about that, princess, but I don’t trust Cass right now, I’ll tell you all about it when we settle in the motel.’

‘It’s okay, Dean. I’m sure you have a good reason to want me away from that Cass guy.’ You turn to him and plant a kiss on his cheek.

\-------------------------------------

Dean was right, the motel is really crappy. It’s quite old and dirty.

‘Dean, this place is a dump, how long will we be staying here?’ You turn to him as you put your bag down on the bed.

‘Sam will call me after he talks with Cass and we’ll head back.’ Dean answers.

‘So, we’re settled. Who’s Cass?’

\-------------------------------------

When Dean is finished filling you in on Cass, you can’t help but struggle to find words to say. You didn’t expect the whole story about angels, leviathans, archangels and a whole lot of other things.

Dean comes to hug you.

‘I know, princess, it’s a lot to take in,’ Dean feels warm and safe; you don’t even know what’s real and what isn’t in this world.

You decide you definitely need a good distraction and start kissing Dean on his soft lips.

‘You know, Sammy’s not here, so you can be as loud as you want to be, princess,’ Dean lifts you up and carries you to the bed.

_How does he always know what I need?_


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning you are on your way back to the bunker. Dean called Sam and seems like everything is sorted with Cass. From what you’ve managed to gather Cass doesn’t know much about the creatures involved in the case either. 

Dean looks at you lovingly, ‘How you feeling, princess?’

‘I’m okay, Dean. Really, I just.. I just feel a bit tired that’s all.’ You kiss him on the cheek.

‘Tired from last night, huh?’ Dean winks at you and puts his big hand on your thigh.

You feel tingly all over again. Last night was incredibly hot with Dean taking over your body completely. Surrendering control to him felt so… right.

You smile at him and put your head on his shoulder while he drives.

You both get to the bunker and Sam is already waiting outside for you.

‘Dean, we’ve got a bit of an issue. Jack and Castiel are here and they won’t leave until they meet Y/N. Cass wants to make sure Y/N is really human.’

You frown, but you get where they are coming from. Dean, however, is pissed.

‘What the hell, Sam? You told me it’s all done over the phone! Great, we drove all this way only to turn back.’ Dean heads back to the car and nods to you to go with him too.

‘Dean, wait. They’re right. I completely get it. Let’s get it over it,’ You head towards the bunker.

Dean reluctantly follows, with a frown on his face.

There they are. Jack and Castiel, the heavenly creatures waiting there to meet you. You’re not sure how you should address them, after all they’re kinda really related to God.

‘Hi, umm.. I’m-’ Jack interrupts you, ‘We know who you are. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dean’s lover.’

You smile at his bluntness that Dean warned you about.

‘Jack, just call me Y/N.’ You turn to Cass. ‘Hi, Castiel. Dean has told me a lot about you. Sorry that we could not meet you yesterday. We were.. busy.’

‘Yes, Jack told me about your long night. Hope you’re not too tired.’

Dean gets really angry.

‘What the hell is wrong with the both of you? Spying on me? Demanding to meet Y/N?’

‘Dean, please understand our concerns regarding your new.. friend,’ Castiel glances over to you. ‘I apologize, but I believe this is necessary.’

Dean grabs you by the waist and pulls you close.

‘Dean, baby, it’s okay, I don’t mind.’ You look him in the eyes.

‘If a single strand of hair falls from her, you’re both dead. You hear me?’ Dean threatens Cass and Jack.

Jack walks towards you and touches your forehead with two fingers. You feel warmth flooding over you.

‘She is human. A human, with great deal of pain endured. I am sorry, Y/N,’ Jack looks you in the eyes and removes his fingers from your forehead.

‘You done?’ Dean growls at Jack.

‘Yes, Dean. We’ll be on our way. We will be back after our own research,’ Castiel looks at you and Dean and heads out of the bunker with Jack.

You like how protective Dean is of you. It’s very primal, almost an instinct for him.

‘You okay, princess?’ Dean kisses you on your forehead.

‘I’m fine, Dean. Jack didn’t do anything to me, don’t worry.’

Sam clears his throat to interrupt you and Dean from jumping each other in front of him.

‘Okay, let’s start researching, guys?’ Sam looks at you and Dean.

‘Sure, Sammy. Though next time you pull a stunt like this, you’ll never see me or Y/N ever again. You hear me?’ Dean looks at Sam angrily.

Sam rolls his eyes and heads to the table in the library where he has at least ten books open at various pages. 

\------------------------------

You guys spend the next few days researching non-stop, fuelled by loads of coffee. Nothing really fits except for a few greek gods.

Sam and Dean constantly bicker with each other, but you gather that it’s their way of communicating. You try not to get in their way and avoid conflict with them both.

‘Guys, so get this, all the missing people are men who you could call ‘heroes’. Incredible doctors, fearless firefighters and the most recent one, a marine. According to our latest theories, the goddess that fits would be Calypso.’ Sam looks at you.

‘How so, Sammy?’ Dean turns to him.

‘So, Calypso traps Odysseus on an island right, offering to turn him immortal. She is obsessed with him and only releases him when demanded by Zeus. I’m thinking that she is looking for her new ‘Odysseus’ – that explains the victims.’

‘Sounds reasonable, how do we kill this bitch?’ Dean takes a sip of coffee.

‘Well, there’s nothing really here… and I don’t think she killed anyone, they are probably trapped on her island, alive. We just need to rescue them.’

‘And what, let her go? That’s not how this works, Sam. She’ll continue snatching men, we need to trap her then,’ Dean turns to Sam.

‘You’re right, I’ll call Cass and ask if he knows anything.’

Sam leaves the library, leaving you and Dean all alone. Dean is exhausted. You all are.

‘Dean, baby, let’s take a break and get some sleep,’ You look at him lovingly.

Dean can’t resist your request. He takes you by the hand and takes you to your bedroom.

‘Princess, you know I love you, right?’ Dean kisses you passionately.

‘Dean, I love you too,’ You whisper into his ear.

You both get out of your clothes and head to bed. As you lie down, Dean grabs you by the waist and pulls you next to him. 

‘Nothing better in the whole world than having you next to me,’ Dean whispers into your ear.

You smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside. You want him here and now, but you’re both too exhausted right now.

Dean falls asleep in seconds and you can hear him snore lightly. You feel peaceful as you drift off to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I've been gone, I was lacking inspiration, but I'm back <3

You are woken up by Dean’s sweet kisses on your cheek.

‘Morning, princess, made you some coffee. We’ve gotta get going,’ Dean said smiling at your sleepiness.

‘Dean, it’s so early, can’t we go just a little bit later?’ You try to reason with him.

‘No, can’t do, princess, we’ve got people to save, remember?’ Dean laughs.

Grumpy, you get up and drink the coffee he made you. Why does it always taste so good when he makes it?

You get dressed and grab your duffel bag with guns and knives. Sam gave you an inventory of sorts; a hunter’s arsenal. You smile, remembering that you’re a hunter now, just like Dean is, when not so long ago you were an afraid and confused woman they found at your best friend’s house. What a weird fate, you think to yourself.  
\------------------------  
The three of you are in the Impala and on the road to hunt Calypso.

‘Alright, get this, there’s an island right around where the men were last seen – it’s an hour’s drive from here.’ Sam turns to Dean.

‘Okay, Sammy, you lead the way,’ Dean meets your eyes in his rear-view mirror.

The journey was quick and it’s still early morning. There’s no one around and Sam and Dean grab someone’s boat from the port. You’re not surprised by this – the guys have already given you an introduction to credit card fraud. Hunter’s work doesn’t pay the bills.

Getting closer to the island the three of you notice the fog getting thicker and thicker until the boat gently hits something. Dean goes first and gets off the boat.

‘You guys will be fine it’s nothing but solid ground,’ Dean says laughing.

Sam and you get off the boat as well, still barely able to see anything through the fog.

All of you ready your guns and try to go deeper into the island. Going deeper, you hear faint music.

‘You guys hear that?’ You look at them both, worried.

‘Hear what?’ Dean turns to you.

‘There’s this music, I can hear it. I think if we follow it we will find the bitch,’ you start leading the way, your gun drawn. 

‘See, Sam, now this is a chick meant for me,’ Dean says, grinning. You can’t help but smile and blush.

You slowly approach the music and you can see a woman playing a flute. She has long blond hair and a pale complexion. You look at the guys, but they seem wary of something.

You hear a stick crack behind you and as you turn your vision becomes black and there’s a sharp pain in your head.  
\------------------------------------  
You wake up tied to a chair with Sam and Dean standing next to you.

‘Guys, untie me quick so we can kill this bitch,’ You turn to Sam and Dean. They don’t respond to you. That’s when you realise – they are under Calypso’s spell.   
Great, you think to yourself. Now you got to save these morons as well. 

‘Calypso, isn’t it? Listen, I know what you’re doing and I completely get that, damn, if I was trapped on an island with no man in sight… I’d go out looking for one as well, but you’ve got to let the men go. They’re not yours to keep,’ You plead with her.

She doesn’t say anything, just smiles at you and takes a step towards Sam and Dean.

Suddenly, she starts playing the flute again and the boys pull out knives and start moving toward you.

Oh crap. Unsure what to do you start praying to Castiel and Jack. Cass, Jack, please if you can here find me – we’re on a hunt and the boys are about to kill me.

You hear a flutter of wings next to you and then a bright light.

‘Don’t worry, Y/N, I will save you.’ you hear Jack say calmly.

After the bright light is gone you see the room filled with black splatter. Wow, so this kid can do that? 

‘Jack, Cass, what are you guys doing here?’ Dean frowns.

‘Y/N, she prayed for us and well, we saved your asses, so to speak.’ Cass turns to Jack, ‘Our job here is done, we must continue on your journey.’

‘Cass, I-’ Dean starts speaking but Cass and Jack disappear.

‘Angels are rude sons of bitches,’ Dean grumbles.

You realize you’re still tied to the chair, ‘Guys, a little help here?’

Once you’re untied, the guys and you head back to the boat and back to the Impala.

\--------------------  
You head back to your room at the bunker, with Dean following behind you.

‘You did good today, princess,’ Dean says and you’re sure you can hear a smile on his face.

‘Yeah well somebody had to get some work done, don’t you think?’ You laugh.

You see a fire light up in Dean’s eyes. Right as you drop the duffel bag near your bed Dean grabs you by the waist and starts kissing you passionately. He doesn’t wait and leaves a trail of wet kisses on your neck. He is desperate for you… for the passion, the love and the sex the two of you have together. He takes off your clothes and starts fondling your breast. You throw your head back, prepared to take in the pleasure that Dean gives you every single time.  
Dean doesn’t hesitate to move his mouth to your other breast and onto your nipple. You can’t help but moan. Dean growls in response and starts moving down slowly, so you can feel that heat build up in your core as he teases you. He starts kissing your inner thighs and around your wet folds.   
‘Dean, please, I really need you inside of me,’ You beg him to release the heat.  
But then doesn’t stop and he starts slowly licking your slick folds. He does It with such enjoyment you can’t help but moan and cum for him soon.  
Dean starts aligning himself to your entrance and it’s not long before he’s inside of you. He needs you, just like you need him. Here and now.  
He slowly slides in and out of you, kissing you on the lips. You moan and he growls in response; that’s all the communication you need when the two of you pleasure each other.  
Dean starts building up the pace and things get rough. Dean starts pounding into you deep and fast. You can’t help but cum for him, overwhelmed by the sensation.  
His rhythm starts to get erratic and you know he’s close to cumming. You look him in the eyes and wrap your legs around him; he cums deep inside you and kisses you as he does.  
He rolls to the side and pulls you next to him.

‘I love you, princess,’ he whispers into your ear.

‘I love you too, baby’ you reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever post, so sorry if there's mistakes or so! Let me know if you want a specific chapter, or if this is any good, haha!  
> I hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
